New Kids on the Block
by Wings of blood
Summary: Kagome decides to take a break from the feudal era to catch up on her schoolwork. The day she returns, it has been reported that Eri had been kidnapped. And if that’s not enough, three new kids come to her school, and they have an odd air about them. Ra


Disclaimer: InuYasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Aurora, Dark, and Twilight belong to me, all of which are property of Funky Incorporated. Confused? Good.  
  
Author's Notes: I promised it in the third chapter of 'Future Kin' and here it is!  
  
Summary: Kagome decided to take a break from the feudal era to catch up on her schoolwork. The day she returns, it has been reported that Eri had been kidnapped. And if that's not enough, three new kids come to her school, and they have an odd air about them. (Slightly based on "Funky" and "Da Cookie" comics of which I'm co-writer and main artist.)  
  
~~~~~ #1 ~~~~  
  
"Hurry up, Kagome!" Sota yelled as he knocked on Kagome's bedroom door.  
  
'Argh. It's the first day I take a break from searching for jewel shards and I'm already late.' Kagome thought, furious at herself.  
  
"And in other news, it has been reported that fifteen-year-old Eri Tanaka was kidnapped late last night." A news reporter said on Kagome's T.V informed. (A/n: a couple of comment here. That sentence took me about 8 minutes to complete. And I guessed on Eri's age and made up her last name.)  
  
"What?" Kagome said to no one in particular. A picture of her best friend with should-length black hair appeared on the screen.  
  
"If anyone has any information containing Eri's where-abouts, please contact your local police station." Kagome shut off the T.V as she slipped on her socks.  
  
"Com'on, Kagome! We're gonna be late!" Sota shouted as he continued to pound down on his older sister's door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kagome practically snarled as she flung open the door and ran downstairs.  
  
"Have a nice day at school, honey." Kagome's mom said cheerfully as Kagome ran by.  
  
"Okay mom. Love you, gotta go." She said quickly, throwing on her shoes and running out the door. She met Ayumi and Yuka down at 'WacDonalds'.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kagome!" Ayumi called out as she ran over to them. "Did you hear about Eri?" Her eyes were a bit red as if she was crying.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Kagome said as they continued to walk to school.  
  
"Why would anybody want to take Eri?" Yuka asked. Her nose was slightly red, too.  
  
~  
  
Their school wasn't much better. All anybody could talk about was Eri. Eri, and the new kids.  
  
"I heard she was kidnapped by a ghost who wanted revenge."  
  
"I heard the new kids are ex-convicts."  
  
"Saganaga said that Eri is being held hostage for a million yen."  
  
"I heard that they were vampires!"  
  
Stupid ideas like these floated around school all morning.  
  
"I can't believe the stupid things people have been saying about Eri." Ayumi scoffed as they walked to first period, History.  
  
"You know how people start rumors." Kagome reminded them. They took their seats and took out their textbook.  
  
"Class." Kagome's teacher said, calling for everyone's attention. He wore double thick glasses and was balding on the top of his head, the perfectly stereotypical History teacher. "We have three new students joining today."  
  
Two girls and a guy walked in front of the class. The first girl had short, spiky purple hair with long bangs and piercing green eyes that always seemed to ask "Why?" She stood about 5' 4", an average height. She wore a bright yellow shirt that read "Caution, Duck Crossing" on it upside down in big, bold, red letters.  
  
The young man was in the middle. He had blood red eyes and dull brown hair that was spiked up. He wore a black shirt that said "I was un-kool even before un-kool was kool" in dark blue.  
  
And on his side was the other girl. Her eyes were completely brown; making it impossible to tell where she was looking unless she had her turned. She had dark silver hair with red tips that reached past her waist. She wore a red T-shirt that said "I hate numbers . . . there's too many of them" in white.  
  
"Would you introduce yourself to the class, please?" asked the teacher.  
  
They gave each other a quick glance. The girl with the purple hair stayed silent.  
  
"Dark, and she's Aurora." Said the red-eyed boy, pointing to the silent one.  
  
"Twilight" Said the girl with the creamy brown eyes.  
  
"Would you like to tell the class anything about yourselves?" He asked.  
  
"I don't expect you to like me, and I don't expect to like you." Twilight said as she found a seat in the back.  
  
"Just stay away from me, okay?" Dark said smugly, finding a seat by Twilight.  
  
Aurora didn't even say anything and just took a seat by the window, turning her curious gaze to a blossoming Sakura tree.  
  
"Well that's defiantly not something we always get." The teacher blinked. "Now class turn your books to page 80 and we'll--"  
  
'Hmmmmm . . . . . I wonder what the deal with them is.' Kagome thought.  
  
~ ~ "What do you mean, 'weird'?" InuYasha asked. He, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou sat at the edge of the well in the Feudal Era.  
  
"I don't know. It was like they had a shikon shard, only . . . there wasn't any." Kagome said.  
  
"It's probably nothing." Sango reassured.  
  
"Whatever you say . . ."  
  
So, how was that?? Please press that little blue button that says review on it!! DO SO OR THE N00B STICK SHALL POKE YOU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


End file.
